Sins Come At Twilight
by Ms Monster
Summary: Μια σειρά απο one-shots πάνω σε αγαπημένα μου μέταλ τραγούδια. Horror/ Tragedy but also, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance. Enjoy!


_**A/N**_: Aloha! Kita3te exw mia eeee miiiii ebneusi logw... afiste to :#D... GENIKA exw orexi na gra4w dramata k tragwdies oxi aimata k istories... ( kanei k omiokatlai3ia... xD – exw xazepsei edelws... ) auto edw 8a einai ena series me one-shots apo sonagakia p exw kollisei ( kiriws bullet for my valentine 3 ) k tus agapimenus mas Cullen ( sinithws ) k fisika Blackwater... plzz min me vrisete ta one- shots tha grafode opote exw ore3i alla to Erebos 8a to sinexisw amesws molis grapsw to telefteo diagwnisma... afta gia twra toodles! ( episis otan diavazete afta ta one-shots sas protinw na akute k ta sigekrimena tragudia... :p )

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing of this only the plot... crap... I really want Jake... :(

_Fever – Bullet For My Valentine _

_It's hot as hell in here  
Everybody wants to lose control  
The music's turned up loud, the lights  
We'll turn them low_

Wound up like a hurricane  
And my head's about to explode  
Can't wait to self-destruct  
Can't wait to let it go

Woah-oh She hits the stage  
Woah-oh She makes me crave  
So come and get my money (Woah-oh-oh-oh)

I can feel your fever, taking over  
Can you see your fever, taking over me  
I can feel your fever, taking over  
Got a dirty feeling, and you're the remedy

Woah Come on!

So I'm looking for a spark  
I've got a body to re-ignite  
Don't worry you won't get burned  
So don't, don't put up a fight

Push hard to breaking point  
And I'm ready to overload  
No limits and no regrets  
It's time to sell my soul

Woah-oh You're all I want  
Woah-oh You're all I need  
So come and take my money (Woah-oh-oh-oh)

I can feel your fever, taking over  
Can you see your fever, taking over me  
I can feel your fever, taking over  
Got a dirty feeling, and you're the remedy  
And you're the remedy  
_  
Come here you naughty girl you're such a tease  
You look so beautiful down on your knees  
Keep on those high heel shoes rip off all your clothes  
You smell so fucking good it makes me lose control!_

Losing control! (You're all I want)  
Sell my soul! (You're all I need)  
Losing control! (You're all I want)  
I can't let you go!  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

I can feel your fever, taking over  
Can you see your fever, taking over me  
I can feel your fever, taking over  
Got a dirty feeling, and you're the remedy  
And you're the remedy  
You are the remedy! 

_Jasper's POV_

_'' Δεν θα τον πάτε σε κανένα στριπτιζάδικο, έτσι;'_

_'' Μην της πείς τίποτα!' γρύλισε ο Έμετ απο κάτω._

'' Χαλάρωσε' της απάντησα.

'' Εμείς οι Κάλεν έχουμε την δική μας εκδοχή. Μερικά πούμα, καναδυό αρκούδες γκρίζλι. Περίπου μια συνηθισμένη νύχτα έξω.''

'' Σ' ευχαριστώ Τζάσπερ.'' απάντησε νυσταγμένα.

Της έκλεισα το μάτι και έτρεξα στο σημείο που βρίσκονταν ο Έντουαρντ και ο Έμετ.

'' Τελικά που θα πάμε;'' ρώτησε αμήχανα ο Έντουαρντ.

Προτού προλάβω να απαντήσω με διέκόψε.

'' Με τίποτα! ''

'' Συγγνώμη;''ρώτησα.

'' Ο Έμμετ θέλει να πάμε σε στριπτιζάδικο!''

Ενδιαφέρον...

Ο Έντουαρντ με κοίταξε προειδοποιητικα .

'' Μα γιατί; Ποτέ δεν έχουμε πάει...'' γκρίνιαξε ο Έμετ.

'' Και δεν θα πάμε ούτε και σήμερα.''.

'' Αν δεν πάμε θα πω στην Μπέλλα για εκείνη την μέρα-''

'' ΟΚ! ΠΑΜΕ!'' του φώναξε και άρχισε να τρέχει.

'' Τι έγινε εκείνη την ημέρα;'' ρώτησα μπερδεμένος.

'' Πίστεψε με, δεν θες να ξέρεις.'' είπε με ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο.

Αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε προς το Σιάτλ, ακολουθώντας τα ίχνη του Έντουαρντ, ώσπου τον βρήκαμε σε έναν δρόμο προς την κακόφημη περιοχή της πόλης, κοιτάζωντας ένα κτίριο ευθεία που είχε μια πινακίδα : ΧΧΧ

Η Άλις θα με σκοτώσει αν μάθει για αυτό...

Ο Έμμετ περπάτησε καμαρωτός καμαρωτός ως τον πορτιέρη, με εμάς διστακτικά απο πίσω του, πλήρωσε και μπήκαμε σε ένα χώρο που μύριζε έντονα τσιγάρο και υδρώτα.

Κοίταξα γύρω μου προσεκτικα. Σε μια πλευρά ήταν μαζεμένοι πενηντάριδες επιχειρηματίες, και σε μια άλλη νεαροί που κατάφεραν νa μπoυν μέσα. Ο Έντουαρντ και ο Έμμετ ( που παρεπιμπτόντως δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει τον ενθουσιασμό του) κάθισαν σε δύο σκαμπό στο μπάρ. Έκατσα δίπλα τους και κοίταξα την σκηνή περιμένωντας να αρχίσει το σόου.

Τα φώτα χαμήλωσαν και δύο γυναίκες όχι παραπάνω απο είκοσι ετών βγήκαν στην σκηνή, ημίγυμνες. Φαινόντουσαν άνετες αλλά μπορούσα να νοιώσω τα συναισθήματα τους. Ντροπή. Φόβος.

Βαρέθηκα την στιγμή που η μία απο τις δύο έβγαλε το μπικίνι της, αφού και ένας θνητός θα καταλάβαινε ότι το στήθος της ήταν ψεύτικο. Αυτό δεν φάνηκε να πτοούσε το κοινό που συνέχισε να σφυρίζει και να πετάει υπονοούμενα. Κοίταξα τους άλλους δύο Κάλεν.

Ο Έμμετ ήταν το ίδιο ενθουσιασμένος όσο το κοινό ( κάτι που δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω αφού ήταν παντρεμένος με τη Ρόζαλι) και ο Έντουαρντ ήταν τρομερά αμήχανος. Μάλλον αυτό οφειλόταν στο ότι η σερβιτόρα είχε σχεδόν κάτσει πάνω του με '' άγριες'' διαθέσεις...

Με κοίταξε με ένα τρομαγμένο ύφος ζητώντας βοήθεια, αλλά απλά ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου και κοίταξα την σκηνή.

Τώρα και οι δύο χορεύτριες είχαν μείνει με δύο τοσοδούλικες φούστες, χορεύοντας γύρω απο στήλο. Δεν καταλαβαίνω πως αρέσει αυτό το θέαμα στους θνητούς άνδρες και στον.. Έμμετ. Όχι ότι δεν εκτιμώ ένα ωραίο γυναικείο σώμα αλλά όλο αυτό το θέαμα ήταν απλά τόσο ψεύτικο όσο τα στήθη των χορευτριών...

Στοίχημα ότι αυτές οι γυναίκες μετά απο το σοού έδιναν περαιτέρω απόλαυση στους θεατές '' ιδιωτικά''. Ο ιδιοκτήτης θα έπαιρνε τα χρήματα δίνοντας ένα μηδαμινό ποσοστό στις εργαζόμενες και εκείνες με την σειρά τους δεν θα μπορούσαν να ξεφύγουν απο αυτό το κύκλωμα.

Μην με παρεξηγείσετε. Δεν έχω πρόβλημα με τα '' καλά'' στριπτιζάδικα. Απλώς μισώ τα συγκεκριμένα, όπως αυτό που βρισκόμαστε τώρα.

Όλες οι σκέψεις μου σβήστηκαν όταν _εκείνη _βγήκε στην σκηνή. Η μυρωδιά του αίματος της με χτύπησε ακαριαία κάνοντας με να πλησιάσω την σκηνή. Ήταν πανέμορφη για θνητή, με μακριά μαύρα μαλλιά, σκουροπράσινα μάτια, και λευκό δέρμα.

Παρατήρησα το σώμα της. Ήταν αδύνατη, αλλά όχι γυμνασμένη σαν τις άλλες. Δεν θα έπρεπε να ήταν πάνω απο 1,70 σε ύψος., και περίπου δεκαεννιά ή είκοσι ετών.

Αυτό που με τράβηξε όμως εκτός απο το αίμα της ήταν η αθωώτητα της. Ένοιωθα τα συναισθήματα της σαν να ήταν δικά μου. Ήταν φοβισμένη και κουρασμένη. Την κοίταξα έντονα στα μάτια όσο χόρευε λιγα εκατοστά μακριά μου, κάνοντας την να κοκκινίσει. Ένοιωσα ένα κύμα ντροπής να με χτυπάει κάνοντας με να στρέψω τα μάτια μου στο λαιμό της.

Μπορούσα να διακρίνω μια φλέβα να πάλεται εκεί, χωρίς να μπορώ να τραβήξω τα μάτια μου μακριά της.

Έγλυψα το κάτω χείλος μου, χωρίς να το συνειδοτοποιήσω, και την ξανακοίταξα στα μάτια. Ένα διαφορετικό κύμα συναισθημάτων με χτύπησε, ξανά. Πάθος, ενθουσιασμός.

Έβγαλα απο το πορτοφόλι μου ένα κατοστάρικο ( που σίγουρα το χρειαζόταν ) την πλησιάσα και όπως με ακούμπησε το έσυρα μέσα στο κάτω μέρος του μπικίνι της, ψιθιρίζοντας γρήγορα στο αυτί της :

_'' Συνάντησε στο στενό μόλις τελειώσεις...''_

Έγνεψε καταφατικά για ένα δεύτερο, και γύρισε στο να χορεύει στον στύλο. Απο ότι έκρινα απο τα ρούχα που της είχαν απομείνει θα τελειώνε σε λίγα λεπτά.

Γύρισα την πλάτη μου στην σκηνή και περπάτησα με ανθρώπινη ταχύτητα ως την πόρτα. Κοίταξα για μια στιγμή τον Έμμετ που με κοιτούσε με ένα ερωτηματικό βλέμμα.

'' _Μην πεις τίποτα στον Έντουαρντ...''_ ψιθύρισα μπλοκάρωντας τις σκέψεις μου.

Μου έγνεψε καταφατικά.

Άνοιξα την πόρτα και βγήκα στο σοκάκι, περπατώντας ως μια σκοτεινή γωνία.Έγειρα στον τοίχο περιμένωντας την κοπέλα.

_Τι θα πεί η Άλις; _είπε το υποσεινήδιτο μου.

_Δεν θα το μάθει ποτέ... σκέφτηκα εκνευρισμένος._

Περίμενα αρκετή ώρα ώσπου η κοπέλα βγήκε έξω. Ήταν ακόμα πιο όμορφη τώρα που φορούσε αξιοπρεπη ρούχα. Τα μάγουλα της είχαν κοκκινίσει απο το κρύο, κάνοντας με να λαχταρίσω το αίμα της λίγο παραπάνω.

Με πλησιάσε.

'' Είμαι η Σαμ.'' είπε με μια γλυκιά χαμηλή φωνή. Ήταν ντροπιασμένη...

'' Τζάσπερ.'' απάντησα καθώς έσκυβα για να την φιλήσω. Η πλάτη της χτύπησε στον τοίχο και εκείνη τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω απο το λαιμό μου.

Συνέχισα να τη φιλάω, και το χέρι μου άρχισε να πλησιάζει επικύνδινα το στήθος της μέσα απο το πουλόβερ της. Το έβαλα στη χούφτα μου και εκείνη στέναξε.

Η παλάμη της ακούμπησε το μπροστινό μέρος του παντελονιού μου, πιέζοντας λίγο. Αυτό με τρέλανε. Την χτύπησα με δύναμη στον τοίχο, καθώς τα χείλη μου επιτίθονταν στον λαιμό της. Ένοιωσα τα συναισθήματα της. _Φόβος._

Δάγκωσε τα χείλη της με δύναμη, και αίμα βγήκε απο την πληγή. Το μυαλό μου έβλεπε μόνο ένα χρώμα ' κόκκινο...

Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος της, ρουφώντας όλο το αίμα που είχε βγει.

Προσπάθησε να με σπρώξει – χωρίς επιτυχία φυσικά.

'' Άσε με ήσυχη! ''

'Την κοίταξα ειρωνικά στα μάτια.

'' Ήρθες εδώ με τη θέληση σου. Είναι πολύ αργά τώρα πια...''

'' Θα ουρλιάξω! '' είπε.

Έβαλα την παλάμη μου στο στόμα της, ακούγωντας τους πνιχτούς ήχους που έκανε προσπαθώντας να ουρλιάξει. Δάκρυα έσταζαν απο τα μάτια της. Με χτύπησε με το γόνατο της στο επίμαχο σημείο, αλλά δεν ένοιωσα τίποτα.

'' Αυτό που κάνεις δεν πρόκειται να σε σώσει. Ίσα ίσα με ανάβεις περισσότερο.'' ψιθύρισα δαγκώνοντας ελαφρά τον λοβό του αυτιού της.

Μύρισα το αίμα που υπήρχε στους αγκώνες της.

'' Σαμ αυτή ήταν μια πολύ ωραία εμπειρία ως τώρα, αλλά σκοπεύω να τελειώνω. Με περιμένουν.''

Τρόμος δίεγραψε το πρόσωπο της.

Κοίταξα την φλέβα που παλοταν στον λαιμό της, και δάγκωσα εκείνο το σημείο, ψιθυρίζοντας:

_'' Αντίο ΄Σαμ.''_

Άρχισα να ρουφάω το αίμα που είχε ελευθερωθεί, νιόθωντας μια έκσταση να με διαπερνά. Αυτό ήταν χίλιες φορές καλύτερο απο το να πίνω το αίμα των πούμα. Με έκανε να νοιώθω ζωντανός.

Όταν ένοιωσα την καρδιά της να σβήνει την άφησα να κυλίσει στον τοίχο και να πέσει στην άσφαλτο, με τα μάτια της ορθάνοιχτα. Γονάτισα και τα έκλεισα, και μετά την τη σήκωσα και περπάτησα ως ένα κοντινό πάρκο.

Έσκαψα γρήγορα μια τρύπα στο υγρό χώμα, και την άφησα προσεκτικά μέσα της. Άρχισα να την ξαναγεμίζω και όταν τελειώσα έτρεξα σε ένα κοντινό εστιατόριο.

Ήταν κλειστό, με μια μεγάλη κλειδαριά στην πόρτα. Την έσπασα και μπήκα μέσα περπατώντας ως τις σκοτεινές τουαλέτες.

Κοίταξα έναν καθρέπτη επικεντρομένος στα μάτια μου. Χρυσά.

Τελικά αυτοί οι φακοί επαφής έκαναν την δουλειά τους...

Α/Ν :min pite oti egra4a vlakies gia to strip club ( les k exw paei pote xD )... dn perimena to story na teliosei etsi.. ta ipolipa 8a einai pio tragedy. Afto itan aplws kati pou 8a allaze ta dedomena... Jazz 3


End file.
